Endlave
Endlave, more specifically known as "End'oskeleton Remote S'lave Armor", is a type of humanoid war machine used for military purposes. These have apparently been used since prior to the series almost exclusively by the Japanese military and the GHQ. These are mostly used in place, or even in conjunction with, the now-obsolete military tank units. Appearance The Endlave has two different forms: a tank-like mobile form and a human-like form. The tank form is mostly used for high mobility purposes. The Endlave basically collapses on itself into a sleeker form. Its human form is mostly streamlined, with thin legs and arms and a rectangular-shaped head with two slits that serve as it's eyes and glow with a red light, or in Steiner's case, a purple visor. The first Endlave-type featured a navy color-scheme. The custom model Steiner dramatically differed from these mass-production models, featuring a white colour scheme, shoulder appendages and a much more streamlined appearance. The Ghost-type units introduced later in the series were nearly identical to the first units except in a dark/purple colour scheme. ' ' Later on in the series, new Endlaves used by the U.N. featured a more bulky and rounded appearance with darker colour schemes. The Funeral Parlor also made use of a rebuilt version of the Steiner model which featured a slightly bulkier appearance with more appendages, including detachable remote weaponry and purple accents around the frame. The GHQ's Gespenst model boasts a much more radical departure from previous Endlave designs, with a much bulkier appearance and size that easily dwarfs other Endlaves. Overview Endlaves feature a mostly humanoid appearance with them being four to five meters tall. Beyond their typical, bipedal movement, they feature the ability to turn into a tank-like form, that allows for greater speed. Their feet feature a wheel-system that allows then to move at high speeds in either form. The Endlaves typically gather data through the eye-like slits on their heads, which likely feature sensor equipment of some kind. Endlaves are piloted from a remote control center of which the pilot uses a special interface to control it, which can theoretically cancel any direct or life-threatening danger. The later Ghost ''units are controlled through unknown means. Endlaves typically feature offensive equipment such as wrist-mounted machine-guns, shoulder mounted gatling guns and missile launchers among others. Later models feature more advanced, even experimental technology. Ayase's rebuilt Steiner, featured a flight system and a set of lasers connected to the Endlave's waist appendages that could separate from the main body and could be controlled remotely. Daryl's Gespenst had the most modifications, featuring colossal grappling hooks, and heavy artillery. It was able to operate normally despite Virus' genomic resonance effect and was outfitted with an experimental system called the ''Void Genome Emulator, which allowed the Endlave to channel the effects of its pilot's Void. Interface System The Endlaves use a unique type of control system of which a pilot is connected to a pod with several connections to his body and the machine is piloted from a remote station. In this state, the pilot is immobilized and controls the Endlave through what appears to be simple thought process and synchronization. This allows for finer control of the machine and better response time to a threat. In theory, it cancels the possibility of any life-threatening situations, by removing the pilot from the war-zone but due to high-level connection between pilot and machine, if the machine sustains damage, the pilot also suffers adverse effects, which requires the other handlers to disconnect the pilot from the system to prevent severe injury and/or death. The later Ghost-type units feature a different, yet unknown as of now control system. The system seems to work based on genomic resonance. Models Mass-production models: *Endlave Jumeau: first-generation Endlave. Used during the initial Funeral Parlor missions and later during the U.N invasion of Japan. Jumeau units feature a more bulky and rounded appearence, disk-shaped heads, piston-like arms, hind-legs and a predominantly black colour scheme. *Endlave Gautier: second-generation Endlave. Mass-production and the first type of Endlave that appears in the story. Gautier units feature a more humanoid appearance. Widely used by GHQ to support its mission in Japan. *Endlave "Ghost Unit": Newest mass-production type of Endlave replacing the Gautier. First appeared in episode 14, this Endlave used by GHQ in Purification Mission. Largely similar to the Gautier Unit except with a different colour scheme. Unconfirmed whether it piloted by human or AI. Custom models: *Endlave Steiner: Daryl's and later Ayase's custom Endlave. Steiner features superior armor and artillery and is more agile than the basic Endlaves. Destroyed in episode 13, it was apparently rebuilt in episode 21, with various enhancements such as remote weaponry and a different frame and geometry. *Endlave Gespenst: Prototype Endlave piloted by Daryl. First appearing in episode 21, it easily dwarfs other Endlaves and features heavy artillery and experimental technologies such as the Void Genome Emulator which allows the ability to mimic the effects of Daryl's Void, creating a barrier that can repel direct attacks. Gallery Jumia.png|Endlave Jumeau screenshot-1_19_2012-6_20_03-pm.png|Endlave Gautier 1787_new-endlave.jpg|Endlave Steiner guilty-21-07_display.jpg|Endlave Steiner 2.0 Guilty-Crown00279-650x365.jpg|Endlave Gespenst Endlave.png|Endlave Guide from Guilty Crown Character Design Book img174.jpg|Concept Art de:Endlave Category:Terminology Category:Guilty Crown Category:GHQ